Stop Falling
by Nat
Summary: Harm and Mac have a talk on the Admiral's porch.


Title: Stop Falling  
Classification: Mac/Mic, Mac/?Harm?   
Rating: PG-13, slight language  
Author: Nat  
Spoiler: Boomerang Parts 1&2 and Lifeline (even though I haven't seen it yet, just heard a lot)  
Summary: Harm and Mac have a talk on the Admiral's porch.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harm and Mac aren't mine, along with the rest of the JAG characters. The songs featured in my story, 'Stop Falling' by Pink also doesn't belong to me. This is a none profit story so don't sue.  
  
AN: I really hate Mic (even being an Australian) and am a huge H/M shipper I just figured there needed to be a few more fan fics like this, a few soppy ones where things don't go to plan.  
This is only short as it is only on scene long.  
Enjoy.  
  
  
Stop Falling  
  
  
"I can't believe you just did that to me Harm." Mac pulls away from Harm's grasp, turns and walks to the end of the Admiral's porch. "You wait till now! I'm getting married in a few days and you have the balls to kiss me at MY engagement party, not to mention on the Admiral's porch."  
"I'm sorry Mac."  
"Sorry for what? Kissing me or fucking up my life?" She turns around to face him from the end of the porch.  
  
*-*I ain't lookin for a steady thing  
*-*I ain't lookin for what love brings  
*-*I'm still young and I ain't ready babe  
*-*I'm still lookin for some better days  
*-*I don't wanna give you everything  
*-*I just wanna make you feel things  
*-*If you ain't down to give me everything  
*-*Just throw it away  
  
"I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for not speaking my true feelings sooner. I'm sorry for treating you like 'just a friend'. But I could never be sorry for kissing you."  
"I seriously don't believe you Harm." Mac shakes her head.  
"I can't let you marry him Mac. You don't love him."  
"And like you know what I want." She walks up to Harm and then past him to the other end of the porch. "I gave you so many opportunities to confirm your feelings for me and you never did."  
"It's not as easy as that for me. You should know me that I can't wear my heart on my sleeve."  
"With exception of the Video Princess, Jordan, Annie, Bobbie and everyone else except for me." Mac takes a deep breath to calm herself. "You think that you've have a hard life Harm, you don't know the meaning of a hard life."   
Harm drops his eyes to the ground.  
"So what, your father disappeared when you were five. I had a mother that walked out on me and a father that resented me. You atleast got a new dad, I got a new bottle of brandy. It doesn't even compare."  
"Does he even know that about you Mac?" Harm raises his gaze and points inside to were Mic stands.  
"I'm going to teach him about me Harm. He loves me."  
"I love you."  
"It's too late for that Harm. You had your chance, actually more than that and you blow them all. It's time for me to move on. And don't think that saying you love me is going to change that I'm marrying Mic."  
*-*Don't assume cuz I'm a woman*-*That I'll fall in love*-*Don't expect I'm young and need to be took care of  
*-*Don't wanna hear you got what I need  
*-*Cuz how would you know before we speak  
*-*You've gotta understand my side  
*-*I've had a crazy, crazy life  
*-*Nobody came along to open up my eyes  
*-*You've gotta take what you can get  
*-*Don't even bother with my heart  
*-*Cuz I get a feeling I won't let it start  
  
"You can't marry him Mac. He's not right for you. He's like all the other ones."  
"Like who Harm? Like Chris, John, Dolton. Like you?"  
"You've made too many mistakes with guys like him, I thought you would have learnt that by now."  
"At least Mic is still going to be around when I want him to be."  
"I thought we were over that?"  
"Like that Admiral said, 'Forgiven but not forgotten'."  
  
*-*I ain't lookin for a steady thing  
*-*I ain't lookin for what love brings  
*-*I'm still young and I ain't ready babe  
*-*I'm still lookin for some better days  
*-*I don't wanna give you everything  
*-*I just wanna make you feel things  
*-*If you ain't down to give me everything  
*-*Just throw it away  
  
"Please Mac, can you just shut up for a while and give me a chance?"  
Mac shakes her head. "You're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm going to marry Mic. You're going to have to forget about me, Harm. I'm soon to be out of your league."  
Harm walks up to Mac and places a hand on her arm, turning her to look him in the eyes.  
"What if I told you that 'I' want to marry you?"  
"It's not that simple."  
"What do you want me to say? I truly am sorry for walking away from you Mac. I just took me so long to figured out that I really loved you."  
"Save it Harm. I've heard that before, it's like the oldest trick in the book."*-*Please believe me*-*I've been down this road and back again*-*Learned my lesson and it was that love is not my friend  
*-*For the day I put my trust in you  
*-*Would be the day I say "I do"  
*-*Don't expect me just to open up  
*-*Maybe I'm just a little scared  
*-*Please don't tell me what you think I wanna hear  
*-*Oh baby save it, I've heard it all before  
*-*There ain't nothin you could say, whoa, to make me change my ways  
  
"I guess that's it then."  
"Yep."  
"Are you sure what you're doing is right? That you've made the right choice."  
"Mic and I are getting married in a few days. I hope to see you at the wedding."  
  
Repeat Chorus  
*-*I ain't lookin for a steady thing  
*-*I ain't lookin for what love brings  
*-*I'm still young and I ain't ready babe  
*-*I'm still lookin for some better days  
*-*I don't wanna give you everything  
*-*I just wanna make you feel things  
*-*If you ain't down to give me everything  
*-*Just throw it away  
  
"I just want to see you happy Mac."  
"I am happy."  
"I guess I'm going to have to see you happy with Mic then."  
"You are."  
"If he hurts you..."  
"What like you did?"  
A shocked look crosses Harm's face, Mac looks away, as not to see the hurt look on Harm's face. "That was a bit uncalled for."  
"Just trying to make it easier to stop falling in love with me."  
"By trying to make me hate you? I'm always going to love you Sarah."  
At the use of her real names, Mac snaps her gaze up to Harm's.  
*-*So stop falling*-*Stop falling*-*You know you're falling....for me*-*Stop falling*-*Stop falling*-*Stop falling...for me*-*You've gotta understand my side*-*I've had a crazy, crazy life*-*Nobody came along to open up my eyes  
*-*Oh baby, take what you can get  
*-*Don't even bother with my heart  
*-*I get a feeling I won't let it start  
  
"I think you better go Harm. Renee's waiting for you."  
"You're the only one that means anything to me." Harm leans down and kisses Mac on the cheek. He whispers in her ear, "I'll always love you Sarah MacKenzie." He pulls back. "Goodnight."  
  
Repeat Chorus  
*-*I ain't lookin for a steady thing  
*-*I ain't lookin for what love brings  
*-*I'm still young and I ain't ready babe  
*-*I'm still lookin for some better days  
*-*I don't wanna give you everything  
*-*I just wanna make you feel things  
*-*If you ain't down to give me everything  
*-*Just throw it away  
  
Mac watches from the porch as Harm walks back inside.  
"You got to stop falling in love with me, Harm. Stop falling as much in love with me as I am with you."  
  
*-*Stop falling...  



End file.
